


Caught Up in the Moment

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy and Devin gossip about their classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in the Moment

"Have you ever been in love, Cass?" asked Devin.

"What sort of question is that?" she said idly, checking her reflection in her compact.

"I dunno," he said. "I was just wondering."

"Why?" she said, suspicion creeping into her tone. She clapped the compact closed, and threw it in her purse. "Are you in _love_ with someone?"

"No!" he assured her hastily. "I mean, I was just thinking about Conner and Kira, and..."

"What?" blurted Cassidy. "Conner and Kira? As in, Kira Ford and Conner McKnight?" He nodded weakly. "Why on earth would you string those two names together?" she said.

"Well, 'cause-- they're, like, a thing."

"They're a _thing_?" she screeched. "The poster child for teen angst--"

"She's not really that angsty, Cass," Devin cut in feebly, but it was drowned out by Cassidy's rant.

"--bags the school playboy, and _you_ didn't bother to _tell_ me? When did this happen? How? _Why_?" She grabbed his shirtsleeve desperately. "I want details!"

"Dude, Cass, I don't know," said Devin. "From what I hear, it just kinda happened."

Cassidy groaned loudly. A wounded animal, enraged and wanting blood, but unable to do anything. "He was supposed to be mine!" she wailed.

Devin looked dismayed for a fraction of a second that Cassidy didn't seen, then merely looked surprised. "I didn't know you liked him."

"_Duh_, Devin. Every girl in southern California wants the great Conner McKnight. And who is she, to win him? I don't get it. What does she have that I, Cassidy Cornell, roving reporter, do not?" Cassidy got to her feet, with the clear intention of stalking over to the couple she'd spotted on the couch. Devin jumped up, grabbing her arm to hold her back.

"Before you go on a rampage," he said, "watch for a sec."

Reluctantly, only obliging because Devin was her best friend, Cassidy observed. Conner, in baggy jeans and a red shirt, was laughing, his mouth stretched into one of those heart-stopping grins. Kira, decked out in yellow and black, was falling across him in giggles. "Yeah, I'm watching," said Cassidy sourly. "So?"

"So, if you like Conner, then you probably know what he's like. Then you probably know that I've never seen the guy look so happy, even after we won the championship last year."

He had a point, and she knew it. Like most of the girls in school, Cassidy had followed Conner's life like a weekly drama. Every three-day girlfriend, every rumor that rolled off his back and left him untouched, every class that he skipped and got away with. And since he'd started hanging out with Kira and Ethan, he'd changed. Less boisterous, keeping his ego in check, going to classes and keeping his grades up. He was still the most popular guy in school, but it was as if he didn't know it, or didn't care. And he honestly had never looked happier than he did at this moment. Cassidy was pained to admit it, but she couldn't deny that what she was seeing right now was a couple in love.

She sat down, turned away. Let them be. She glared at Devin: "Any other gossip you failed to clue me in on?"


End file.
